


Field frenzy

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: I write a lot of angsty shit.... I am both proud and worried at the same time. Have some serious angst and some comfort from our good ol' mum, Ana.





	

Bullets where whizzing by your head, your breath coming fast and clouding the air giving away your position behind a bunch of crates.

You tried to stop the shaking in your limbs as you made a mad dash for a different cover that would be more stable, hoping you could make it without cover fire.

You were low on ammo, so you didn’t waste any on wild shots.

You took a running dive to roll into safety, unharmed and sweating.

You had seconds to make a decision, and you leaned against the wall, fingering your last grenade before pulling the pin and throwing it out to where the gunfire was coming from.

Two heartbeats later, an explosion sounded after panicked shouts and the tink tink of the grenade bouncing into their midst.

You held your breath, before readying your pistol and peeking out to see if they were all taken care of.

Thankfully, your aim had been spot on, and they had been in a relatively closed space with no quick escape.

You let out the breath you had been holding, before sagging against the wall a little and wiping at your face with your sleeve.

Shaky legs carried you as silently as they could as while made your way to the rendezvous point.

You had some scrapes all over, but nothing life threatening. Nothing you couldn’t walk away from.

You didn’t let the adrenaline go away just yet, and jogged a little to keep up your pumping blood so you wouldn’t pass out from exhaustion.

This mission was barely a success. You had almost blew it, getting pinned down like that. You had the important tape with the crucial information about Talon operations on it.

If you had gone down, the tape was as good as gone, as well as your death or capture.

Death would be a better option.

You didn’t see the tripwire, but you heard the whir of the trap it set off just as you felt the pull on your ankle.

“Shit!” You dropped all of your weight to your knees and tried to roll forward to avoid whatever it was that would happen, like they taught you in training.

Luckily, it was a dart trap. Something quiet that wouldn’t alert your team.

Your team that should already be at the point.

You picked yourself up from the ground, heart racing as you picked your way through the area with care now.

No more traps or operatives stood in your path and you made your way to the outskirts of the town and into the forest to make your getaway.

When you finally made it to the aircraft in one piece, you sighed in relief.

Shoulders sagging in anticipation of being able to sit down and relax and a relieved smile covering your face is what Soldier 76 was greeted with.

And he was not pleased.

“What the HELL was that? You almost botched the entire mission with your fuck up out there! What the hell were you thinking taking the alley, huh?” His voice was overly harsh and it brought stinging tears to your eyes instantly.

You floundered for a moment, mouth opening and closing in shock as he continued to berate you.

“You could have cost us this entire mission! Not to mention compromise our entire team! How could you be so careless? First you get separated and then you try and get yourself killed over bad decision making! What do you have to say for yourself?”

He was very worked up, standing in front of you, yelling directly into your face with the most poisonous voice you’d ever heard from him.

Every word absolutely dripped with seething hatred and each word stuck a barb deeper and deeper into your soul.

You had looked up to Soldier 76. You had trained under him, taken orders from him, gotten attached to him. And to hear such things said so vehemently towards you broke your spirit.

You shattered in front of him and your entire team, shaking sobs barely held in as your tried to stay standing in front of him.

He didn’t move. He didn’t even seem to be phased by you biting your lip hard enough for it to bleed trying to hold in the sobs that were trying to wrack your body.

It was the voice of Ana who seemed to make him do anything more than stand menacingly over you, waiting for an answer.

“Jack! Enough. She got out, and she got out alive. There was no need for that.” She motioned towards you. “Come, dear.” She had approached after she saw your lip bleeding, a dark glower on her face as she hugged you and led you into the waiting aircraft.

She pulled out a kerchief, her soft hands free of gloves coming to your face as she gave gentle shushing noises and freed your lip from between your teeth and dabbed gently at it.

“Shhh, shh. I’m here now, I’ve got you little one.” She smoothed your hair, pulling your over to sit next to her as she held you while you finally let out your tears.

She continued with the gentle treatment while she let you cry it out. Petting your hair and cleaning up your various scrapes like the wonderful motherly woman she is.

In the middle of the hardest part of your crying, you choked out “H-he… -doesn’t even -hic- care!”

She had led you to the back of the craft where the small med bay was, so there was a door between you two and 76.

She just kept petting your hair, holding you close. “That’s where you’re wrong, little one. I’ve known Jack a long time, and trust me. He cares.” Her eyes were sympathetic while she wiped the tears from your face once again.

Your look of confusion prompted her to go on.

“He cares about you the most. He won’t admit it because he’s as stubborn as a mule and about as smart as one, but he cares about you. I’m sorry he took out his fear of losing you on you.” She was busying herself with fixing your hair and wiping your nose as you gave her a bewildered look.

“B-but… he said all of those…” Your voice broke thinking about it again and more hot tears spilled from your eyes.

“Yes… he did. He didn’t mean any of them, though. I’m sure he’ll apologize sooner or later once he figures out how much he’s hurt your, little one.” She gave you the sweetest, most calming smile she had while she cradled your cheeks in her hands.

You wanted to believe her so much you just nodded and let the numbness that comes after such a soul wrenching cry come over you.

Your eyelids drooped in exhaustion, and she brushed her fingers over your forehead as she hummed softly, lulling you to sleep.

The last thing you remember is hearing her whisper ever so softly “It’ll be sooner if I have anything to do about it.”


End file.
